Team Sonic Racing/quotes
Below are a list of quotes from the video game Team Sonic Racing Sonic the Hedgehog "Anyone need an assist?" "Back in business! Thanks!" "Bam!" "Bam! That's what you get!" "Bye bye, slowpokes!" "Careful guys! We have Ultimates in play!" "Coming on for a boost, buddy!" "Gotcha!" "Great! Just the thing I needed!" "Ha ha! Eat Wisps!" "Ha ha! Sorry, Silver!" "Hey! Don't text and drive!" "Hey! Take it easy!" "Hey! Uncool!" "Hey! Who needs their bacon saved?" "Hurry up! We need to close the gap." "I need a skimboost, STAT!" "I owe you one, Amy!" "If I you don't move, I'll move you!" "I'll get it my best shot!" "I'm clearing the road!" "Just what I needed! Thanks!" "Let's go ultimate on these guys!" "Man, that's embarrassing." "Move over! Hedgehog on a mission!" "Okay, guys, time for some Ultimate action!" "Ooof, nobody saw that right?" "Ow! I just got buildozed by Ultimates!" "Set me up for a slingshot, teammate!" "So long, suckers!" "Special delivery, Rouge!" "Stay ready. I'm gonna boost off your slipstream!" "Step aside! I've got places to be!" "Sweet! Let's do this!" "Taking it to the top!" "Thanks!" "Thanks! I'm back in the race!" "They can't touch me way back here." "This team's gonna be hard to beat, guys." "Uh oh. These guys are monsters." "Ultimate! It doesn't get better than this!" "Up and running, thanks to you!" "Watch where you're going!" "What a stupid place to put a wall." "Whoa. That stings!" "Whoa, these guys are tough!" "Yeah, that's the boost I needed!" "You better back off! Our team rocks!" "You can't beat our team!" "You're hard to miss, Big!" Miles "Tails" Prower "Accelerating is exhilarating! Thanks!" "Adios, amigos!" "And I'm outtie!" "Back to traffic school." "Bam! Right up the tailpipe!" "Cool! Thanks!" "Could you PLEASE move?" "Couldn't have gotten this far without Wisps!" "Cranking it up!" "Get ready to boost me!" "Gonna borrow your slipstream!" "Great! This really helps!" "Ha! Right on target!" "Ha ha! Messed your makeup, Rouge!" "Hasta la bye bye!" "He shoots! He scores!" "Hey, we win this together." "Huge boost! Thanks!" "I can feel those gees! Thanks!" "I'm accurate as always, Omega!" "I'm coming in for a boost!" "I'm road!" "It's called "Ultimate power" for a reason!" "Jeez! That was one time Rouge, one time!" "Last look, losers!" "Learn your lesson? We rule!" "Let's activate Team Ultimate!" "Mud, lava, water... bring it on!" "No problem! Buddies boost buddies!" "Ow! Glad I'm strapped in!" "Ow! Whiplash!" "Payback's on it's way, Silver!" "Rookie move, Tails!" "Spoiler alert: We're gonna crush you!" "Tails one, hazard zero!" "Take that, wall!" "Thanks!" "The synergy is incredible!" "These guys make me nervous!" "They don't think it be like it is, but it do." "They'll never see me back here!" "We're in for one heck of a battle!" "Who needs help?" "Who's your daddy, Shadow?" "You left me no choice!" Knuckles the Echidna "Awesome boost! Thanks!" "Boom! Nailed ya!" "Come on, seriously?" "Coming through!" "Don't move! I'm gonna Slingshot!" "Easy! Watch the paint job!" "Get out of my way!" "Here comes the Slingshot!" "I can't be doing that!" "If you scratch my car, so help me..." "In your face!" "I'm off! Thanks!" "I'm outta here!" "It's on!" "It's Team Ultimate time!" "Later, suckers!" "Knock it off!" "Let's do that Team Ultimate thing!" "Mess with the best, fall like the rest!" "Mind if I Slingshot?" "Pay attention, Knuckles!" "Roads, schmoads... I ain't slowin' down!" "See ya!" "Take that, Amy!" "Takes more than that to slow me down." "Thanks, buddy!" "That blur is me!" "That shouldn't have been there!" "Watch it!" "Whoa! That's fast!" "Yes! Plowin' through like a tank!" "You mess with us and you're going down!" "You're the best!" Shadow the Hedgehog "A little gift for you, Chao." "A small setback." "Appreciated." "Careful, fool!" "Coming in for a boost. Maintain your position." "Good. I'm up and revving." "Great. I'm clearing the gap." "Here I go." "How do you like that, Knuckles?" "I'm close by. Keep driving." "I don't appreciate that, Knuckles." "I may need a Wisp at this moment." "It takes more than a wall to stop me!" "Knuckle up. These guys are serious." "Looks like we're in for a fight." "Lucky hit, Big." "Make way for a superior racer!" "Nothing gets in my way and survives!" "Oof! You'll regret that!" "Ouch." "Slingshot successful." "Stay on course. I'm on my way." "This is powerful, even by my standards." "That could have gone better." "That stung, Tails." "That was unpleasant." "That won't stop me, Chao!" "There's more where that came from!" "Ultimate! We're unstoppable." "Ultimate beats ordinary every time." "Ultimate power for the Ultimate Lifeform!" "Unh! Nasty Wisps." "We've earned Ultimate status. Let's activate!" "Yes. Back in the running." "You better get used to that." "You deserved that." "You have no chance against Ultimate power." Rouge the Bat "Better stay out of my way!" "Can't wait to return the favor!" "Dang! These boys are tough and then some!" "Don't say I never got you anything!" "From me to you!" "Get off my tail, Tails! Shouldn't you be doing something more your speed? Like sitting on a bench perhaps?" "Ha! Not bad!" "Have fun catching up, losers!" "Hey, show some class!" "How about a SKIMBOOST, sugar?" "Hot stuff, coming through!" "I was born ready." "Little something for you, Sonic!" "Oh, yeah, baby! Gotcha!" "Ow! Hey!" "Perfect excution." "Shoot! These guys are all up in our business!" "Stupid move on my part." "Sunday driver!" "Team? I think we're in for a tussle." "Thanks! I'll get you back on the flipside!" "Thanks, hun!" "That was your fault!" "That's how you do it!" "Time to charge this baby up!" "Well, that was unpleasant!" "Who wants to charge up with me?" "Whoa! That's fast!" "You're about to learn a fabulous new lesson!" E-123 Omega "Acceleration initiated!" "Accept my thanks or be destroyed." "Affirmative. Stay on course." "Hazard eliminated." "I am impervious to read conditions." "I need to recalibrate after that." "Impact achieved." "Losers: Left in dust." "My team will eliminate your team." "Negative input experienced." "Negative. Seek assistance elsewhere." "Noted. Caution exercised." "Pairs sensors activated. Ow." "Perhaps I should update my driving protocols." "Rapid acceleration initiated." "Speed levels increasing." "Success: Target destroyed." "Switch to magnified performance "Ultimate" mode." "Target acquired." "Warning: Ultimates in play!" "Wisp/Big collision completed." "Your support is appreciated." Amy Rose "Buh bye!" "Ha ha! Gotcha!" "Help! I really need a Skimboost." "Hope you like this!" "I can't stand road hogs!" "I got you something!" "Let's go Ultimate!" "Let a lady through!" "Ow. I didn't like that at all!" "Silver! What the heck?" "Stay on course. I'm gonna boost off you!" Chao "Can't win against the Team Ultimate!" "Easy peasy!" "No problem for me!" "Oh no!" "That was dangerous!" "Woohoo!" Big the Cat "Did I do that?" "Did that hurt, Tails?" "I got a boo boo." "Goodbye, everybody." "I want to Skimboost. It's fun." "I'll come back and fix that." "I'm right here!" "I'm sure it was an accident." "Ouch." "Our team has a pretty good chance." "Our team just likes being together." "Teamwork is fun." "Thank you, Silver." "That's not nice, Sonic." "This is fine." "Watch out." "What was that for, Knuckles?" "Will you be my Slingshot friend?" "Wow. Come fly with me guys." "You guys should try this." "You hit by accident, Blaze." "You were suppose to catch it, Blaze." Blaze the Cat "Consider this a warning!" "Do you really think you can beat us?" "Feel the heat, Big!" "Get the message?" "Get ready for a tough battle, team." "Good teamwork! Thanks!" "I smacked you, Shadow!" "Look for me up ahead." "More where that came from!" "My gift to you, Knuckles!" "No fear, they are leagues ahead." "One less hazard." "Slingshot successful." "Solid hit, Rouge!" "Thanks! That is the speed I need." "That was unpleasant." "This team is playing to win, guys!" "Time to go Ultimate!" Silver the Hedgehog "Careful out there!" "Get ready for a tough race, team." "Great! I'll take it!" "I won't let you slow me down!" "I'm behind you, ready for a boost!" "It's a hit!" "Let's show these guys some Ultimate power!" "Make way for the superior team!" "Move it!" "Ohhh! That stunned me! "Thanks! I'll look over my shoulder." "Thanks! That's the speed I need!" "Well done! I'm out of here!" "You'll wish you never challenged us!" Vector the Crocodile "Comin' in for my Slingshot!" "Direct hit!" "Easy! I'm lining up for my boost!" "I'm crookin' now! Thanks!" "Ouch, right in the kisser!" "Ultimate power? We got this in the bag." "What's with all the Wisps?" "Whoa, that didn't go as planned." Dr. Eggman Zavok Category:Quotes